YuGiOh parody chapter one!
by baconmaster655
Summary: Not bashing YuGiOh just with made up cards and an original storyline. If you like ill post chapter 2


First off i want you all to know that this is entirely of my own design and does not reflect the views or opinoins of anyone but me bla bla bla and so on and so forth. Now i want you to know that all the cards used by TJ Masta are fake and i made them up myself. Kaiba's cards are all real cards and are actually in his deck. Kaiba, Yu-Gi-Oh, and all other stuff is registered trademarks of someone other than me. Here goes!

**TJ Masta**

**VS.**

**Seto Kaiba**

Kaiba- Let's do this!

TJMasta- No objections here, Getcha game on!

Kaiba- That's GAY!

TJMasta- YES! Now let's duel.

Kaiba- I'll start this show. I set Troop Dragon in defence mode and place one facedown!

700atk 800def

TJMasta- Pheh! Lame. My draw! And what a draw it was. I play My Little Pony in defence mode.

1200atk 1900def

TJMasta- I will now play the spell card That'll be mine! It allows me to take control of one of your monsters for one turn. I'll take that Troop Dragon and attack you directly with it!

Kaiba's Live pts 4000-7003300

TJMasta- I'll end my turn.

Kaiba-Hmph. But now that i hace control over my Troop Dragon again, I sacrifice it to summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode.

2000atk 1000def

Kaiba- I'll attack your My Little Pony now! And because of Troop Dragon's effect i can summon another one from my deck to the field.

700atk 800def

Kaiba- Now Curse of Dragon attack that Pony!

TJMasta- But you forgot My Little Pony's effect! It works much like your Troop Dragon's! Since children love ponies i am able to summon another to the field from my deck!

Kaiba- Whatever, it matters not. I will win this duel!

TJMasta- Just keep telling yourself that, chief. My turn! DRAW! heh, Perfect.

Kaiba- I doubt it will help you.

TJMasta- Oh but it will! I play Ninja Lunchladies in attack mode!

2100atk 0000def

TJMasta- Go, Lunchladies attack with crusty mac-and-cheese!

Kaiba's Life pts 3300-1003200

Kaiba- Grr. But in order to keep Ninja Lunchladies on the field you have to pay 200 life points each of your standby phases!

TJMasta- Yes, but they won't be staying long. Now i attack your Troop Dragon with My Little Pony!

Kaiba- I'll get another Troop Dragon, and it is my turn!

TJMasta- Starting to catch on now eh?

Kaiba- Don't mock me boy! You'll be begging for mercy after i'm done with you! i Draw! I play the spell card, White Dragon Ritual! I discard Blackland Fire Dragon from my hand to the grave to summon Paladin of White Dragon!

1900atk 1200def

Kaiba- I now attack your My Little Pony! Paladin, Tamed Dragon White lightning!

TJMasta's Life pts 4000-7003300

TJMasta- Okay i'll just summon up another Pony just for you!

Kaiba- A lot of good it'll do you! For now i activate Paladin's special ability! I can sacrifice her to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to the field!

3000atk 2500def

TJMasta- Whattt?

Kaiba- That's right. It your move.

TJMasta-No matter. DRAW!

TJMasta's Life pts 3300-2003100

Okay i play the spell card Disco Fevuh! I sacrifice My Little Pony and Ninja Lunchladies. Their total stars equal eight and that's all i need. I summon the groovay Afroman in attack mode! Come out and do yo thang!

3000atk 2800def

Kaiba-But it still isn't strong enough to defeat my Blue-Eyes in combat.

TJMasta-Not for long! I play the spell card, Funk! This gives Afroman 500 more attack points!

3500atk 2800def

TJMasta- Groovy ain't it? Next i play the field spell Lighted Dance Floor! This gives Afroman another 300 attack points!

3800atk 2800def

TJMasta- I attack your Blue-Eyes with Afroman! Go Disco Whirlwind!

Kaiba's Life pts 3200-8002400

Kaiba-How?

TJMasta- With the beat and Funk!

Kaiba- Now you've incurred my wrath! DRAW! I activate my trap! Call of the Haunted! This allows me to bring a monster back from beyond the grave! I call upon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

3000atk 2500def

Kaiba- I then play the spell card Monster Reborn and bring back Paladin of White Dragon!

1900atk 1200def

Kaiba- I now sacrifice it to summon up a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck.

3000atk 2500def

Kaiba- Now is where it really gets fun. I place one card face down and play the spell card Polymerization and fuze the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the field with the one in my hand to create the almighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

4500atk 3500def

Kaiba- I attack your Afroman with Ultimate White Lighting Blast!

TJMasta's Life pts 3100-7002300

TJMasta- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaiba- What's funny?

TJMasta- You'll see. Now i draw! It seems that you've forgotten my Lighted Dance Floor card's second effect! It lets me discard one card in my hand to regenerate Afroman once per game. I will use it now! I discard Disco DJ from my hand to summon back, Afroman!

3300atk 2800def

TJMasta- And now Disc DJ's effect kicks in, when he is sent directly to the graveyard from the hand i am allowed to pop up to two of him into my hand from my deck and i will do just that! I play one card facedown and end my turn.

Kaiba- I'll make this quick, my Ultimate Dragon attacks!

TJMasta- Go trap card! Anesthetic! This reduces all damage dealt this turn to zero!

Kaiba- Only delaying the enevitable. Your move!

TJMasta- Draw! This is it! I play Disco DJ in attack mode...

1900atk 1200def

TJMasta- ...and because of Afroman's effect any monster card on the field that has "Disco" in its name he gains 700 attack points! That plus Lighted Dance Floor's point boost brings his original attack points up to 4000!

4000atk 2800def

TJMasta- I then play the spell card Boogie to the Oogie! This gives the Afroman the strength to dance with the big boys! In addition to giving him another 700 pts to attack and defence, it makes him indestructable! Even when he is defeated in battle, he dosen't go to the graveyard!

4700atk 4100def

TJMasta- Now! Attack Afroman! Disco Whirlwind!

Kaiba- GO! Defusion!

TJMasta- Damn! Your move.

Kaiba- Draw! I attack your Disco DJ with White Lightning!

TJMasta's Life pts 2300-11001200

Kaiba- Now your Afroman only has 4000 attack points!

4000atk 2800def

Kaiba- I then play another Polymerization and fuze my dragons again!

4500atk 3500def

Kaiba- Your move.

TJMasta- You really need to learn some new tricks. That was pathetic and ignorant. You have sealed the duel for me. I thank you.

Kaiba- Put your cards where your mouth is!

TJMasta- Very well. I DRAW! I summon the second Disco DJ!

1900atk 1200def

TJMasta- Now Afroman gains 700 attack and defence points!

4700atk 4100def

Kaiba- Nooooo!

TJMasta- YES! I then play the spell card Ragnarok! This destroys all monsters on your side of the field!

Kaiba- Whatt!

TJMasta- Now i attack with Afroman! DISCO WHIRLWIND!

Kaiba's Life pts 2400-47000000

Kaiba- NOOOOOOO!

TJMasta- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaiba- How could i lose?

TJMasta- Well partly because you don't think before you rush in to attack. But mostly because you suck!

END

IF you guys like it i might post a second chapter! Let me know!


End file.
